deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nabeshima Mochizuru
During the Boshin War, when much of Japan was embroiled in fighting between those who supported the military dictatorship known as the Shogun, and the more rightful rulers of the Imperial Court, the Saga domain is ruled by Nabeshima Mochizuru, the latest in a line of daimyo who were given this territory after the Tokugawa won the vicious civil war of the Sengoku Jidai. Nabeshima Mochizuru is one of the playable historical characters in the Total War: Shogun series. Mochizuru sided with the Imperialists, and led his armies in fighting Shogunate forces in the South. The domain includes the port of Nagasaki, a valuable resource for any daimyo. It is here that Japan has its only official trade with the West, and it is here that interesting ideas arrive in the country. Perhaps this knowledge of the harshness of the outside world is what has convinced the Nabeshima to throw their weight behind the Imperial Court rather than the Shogun. The Nabeshima clan can rely on a few advantages in the coming struggle: they have Western connections and trade that is far ahead of any other domain. In turn, this learning allows them to be artillery experts, and have good shipbuilding and industrial facilities. Battle vs Edward Hogger (by Killermoves) Hogger: Mochizuru: It was in the mid 19th century. War is brewing again in the East, and the Western powers are itching to get involved and show its force. Large numbers of American platoons have been told by Washington to sail to Japan and assist the factions who are allied to the USA. Five Union soldiers under Edward Hogger has just landed in a Japanese port. They were tasked by command to ride into a Japanese town and rendezvous with a group of Japanese commanders. They arrived in a small Japanese plain, before dismounting and setting up camp to rest. Little did they know, a group of Japanese samurai were strolling in the area to survey the place. These men were under the command of Nabeshima Mochizuru, who were doing recon there for any Bakufu soldiers. They spot the Americans resting and thought that they were mercenaries. Mochizuru ordered his archers to rain down arrows unto the unsuspecting Union soldiers. The arrows hit the Americans, with one of them getting shot in the eye and dying in pain. Hogger, though surprised, managed to get his men to retreat behind a hill. The samurai then chased them. As the samurai charged, the Union opened fire with their Henry rifles. One samurai who was already getting close was shot in the chest and died. The samurai dived into the ground and fought back with their chassepots. The bolt action’s range and accuracy overpowered the Union soldiers. One was hit in the abdomen and went down clutching his guts in pain before dying. Hogger grabbed his Sharps rifle and personally took aim. He spots a samurai crawling in the grass and shot him in the temple. But to the surprise of Hogger, Mochizuru has gotten his men to sneak around the hill and ambush the Americans. The Japanese daimyo’s genius in tactics has paid off. And one Union soldier got shot in the chest with a spencer, and Mochizuru personally killed another with his smith and wesson pistol. Before the Japanese could wipe them out, Hogger has already bolted away. He took refuge inside a thin woodland and took cover behind some bamboo. The samurai pushed forward in search of him. But now Hogger was more careful. He used his training as a marksman and scout to ambush the samurai. He pumped five bullets into a samurai with his Henry rifle, before quickly drawing his colt pistol and emptying its cylinders on the face of another unsuspecting samurai. Mochizuru saw this, and with rage, charged at Hogger with his katana. Hogger tried to shoot him with his pistol but it was empty, so he rolled out of the way just in time to get his Henry. Hogger blocked a downward slash by Mochizuru, before bashing him in the face with his rifle butt which made the Japanese fall on the ground. Hogger then shot Mochizuru twice in the chest. With his opponent dead, Hogger silently walked away to complete his secret mission. Expert’s Opinion Hogger won because he had the better repeating rifles and training at his disposal. Mochizuru may be a talented strategist but in the field, Hogger’s specialized training made him superior. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Samurai Category:Japanese Warriors